Under Observation
by FieryArtemis
Summary: In the wake of Yama breaking into her office, Dr. Granville takes a moment to touch base with her supervisor. Plans never do run smooth in the world of Superheroes and spies. Slightly part of Scientist AU.


**A/N:** So guess who watched Baymax Returns? That's right! This girl! So now you get this horrifically AU and non-canon oneshot starring Dr. Granville in the middle of a Superhero conspiracy. Will this go anywhere? Probably not. Also a slight part of my Scientist AU in which Tadashi is alive but captured at the moment. So this, unfortunately, means no Tadashi. This happens way before the story so prior knowledge is not required. However, because I'm a shameless self-promo kinda person you can read Scientist here AO3 and !

* * *

"Can we safely assume that the article was destroyed in the event that happened last night?" Denise Fitzpatrick asked her.

She readjusted the cell phone on her ear and shifted in her seat. Not out of unease but rather mild discomfort. Her good office chair had been destroyed while the rogue robotic skeletons had torn her office apart. Maintenance had brought her a new one but it sadly lacked the deep and plush cushions her's had had. "Dr. Granville? Your answer?"

Granville heaved a sigh and sat back in her chair. "I'm sure you saw the news reports and footage. That green light that flashed over the train station was indeed the article blowing up."

Fitzpatrick cursed. Granville let her run her course. There wasn't any point in trying to interrupt her. Granville had worked with her long enough to know that she needed to get it out of her system before they continued on with any sort of productive conversation. "At least tell me it made it into Obake's hideout before it detonated."

"We weren't that lucky I'm afraid. Big Hero 6 is incredibly effective as a team. Surprising since this was truly only their second mission."

Once again Fitzpatrick cursed. "Alright… let's take a step back and reassess what's happening right now," she muttered more to herself than to Granville. "We've got a criminal mastermind puppeteering some kind of operation. Our latest plan to pinpoint his hideout went bust because of the local Superhero team beat his underlings to the punch. And we're back to square one. Have I missed anything?"

"We're now down millions of dollars because the item we spent years developing is now scattered in tiny pieces all over San Fransokyo," Granville pointed out. Fitzpatrick let out a wordless screech and Granville had to temporarily pull her phone away from her ear so it didn't blow out her ear drum.

"This is just great!"

"This isn't a total loss. It's a setback for sure but not a full loss. I have a feeling that Big Hero 6's involvement will change the game… in our favor. Mr. Hamada seems incredibly determined to accomplish amazing things as he so puts it. I'm eager to see just where he takes himself and his team."

"Ah yes… the teenaged genius." Fitzpatrick said. Granville rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the smirk on the other woman's face. If it were possible. "Are you already planning to start recruiting our next asset? How is it with your prickly personality that you manage to bring in some of our best talent?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Hiro Hamada is fourteen. He's too young and what the Bureau does is too dangerous." Granville told her firmly, hands tightening around her phone and her eyes narrowing.

"The boy has chosen to become a Superhero."

"That was his choice and if he wishes to continue to do so then I will let him do it at his own pace. I have a feeling that his and Big Hero 6's paths will cross ours in due time but he does not need me to start whispering in his ear."

"But yet you've given him his brother's lab to work out of."

"Just because I think he's too young to recruit doesn't mean that I'm going to throw him to the wolves. If a Superhero is what he wishes to be then I'll make sure he has the tools he needs to be successful… as _any_ good teacher would do." Granville paused before adding quietly to herself, "Better than him working out of some kind of garage with second hand equipment."

"Granville, I've got to ask this… for clerical reasons. Does he or anyone else on that team suspect your involvement?"

"The boy is clever. I'm sure his friends are as well but he's still got a long way to go. Need I remind you about his very obvious plan to hijack my security code? I will let you know if that changes. However, no matter what- I will not extend an invitation to him or any of his teammates."

Age was really only a factor for the youngest member of Big Hero 6. She'd recruited students around the ages of the rest of the team before and would probably continue to do so in the future. There were other factors preventing her from outright recruiting Big Hero 6.

The entire group had a lot to work through, especially Hiro Hamada.

Hiro hid it well but the death of his brother still lingered heavy on his mind. Tadashi had held an important place in Hiro's life as evidenced by their last conversation about balancing school and his _other_ pursuits. In the next few months, Hiro's pain would only get worse once the trial for Yokai began. The Bureau definitely wasn't the place for him to work through that.

"I understand Dr. Granville. I won't bring the topic up again. Besides have either a teenager or a full fledged Superhero team on the roster would mean to much paperwork."

"Speaking of a full fledged Superhero team, I hope you don't mind me changing the subject but I'm curious… how are my last three suggestions for recruits doing in their second evaluations?"

Fitzpatrick went quiet for a moment. Granville rubbed her forehead. Silence was never a good thing. After a moment Fitzpatrick cleared her throat. "The covert evaluations went well for _most_ of them. HR would really appreciate it if you would stop giving your candidates tips that they were being invited to join the team though. It's make the covert aspect hard."

"You said most of them? Which ones?" Granville repeated to get the subject back on track.

"Don't worry. Your favorite passed with flying colors despite your tip off. Christine will make a fine addition despite your disappointment that she rather go into law enforcement than science. Her one little friend… the exuberant one that has a tendency to go off on tangents about Superpowers and genetics has been cleared too."

"The third one… with the Superpowers?"

"Unfortunately there's too many risks involved with her."

"Such as?"

"Her romantic relationship for starters. Dating a Supervillain, reformed or not, is always enough to make the bigwigs nervous. She is hot headed which has gotten her into trouble in the past and will likely do so again. The biggest strike against her though is the fact that evaluators were almost completely convinced that she'd already been snapped up by one of our competitors."

Granville groaned. "S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So we're fairly certain. As if their lineup wasn't enough."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has their own problems. Some of which will come back to bite them in the ass eventually. When it does, we have our own protocols in place to keep the world from completely burning down." Granville shook her head. "Shame about Motzey though. Christine spoke highly of her."

"Don't bum yourself out. Two out of three isn't a bad deal and you've still got the highest number of recruits in the Bureau."

"True. Very true."

A reminder popped up on her desktop. She had a class starting in fifteen minutes. "I've got to go Fitzpatrick. Class is going to start soon."

"Take care Dr. Granville." Fitzpatrick's voice suddenly dipped down in warning. "I know you hold a lot of hope for Big Hero 6 and their role in this Obake situation but I feel I need to remind you about their interactions with the last person who held your role as Dean of Robotics. You might find yourself under their suspicions sooner rather than later especially if we continue on with our plans. I have a feeling that they're already going to be a bit predisposed to thinking ill of you and your intentions. Especially Mr. Hamada."

Granville stood, gathering up her lecture notes as she continued to speak. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, you know how much I enjoy a challenge Denise. I'll make sure to be a little more subtle from now on. I'll keep the situation under close observation."


End file.
